


Mise en Quarantaine

by EastDuquesne



Series: The Man From Tumblr [2]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Action de type labiale, Chamailleries, Insultes, M/M, Machination, Prompt Fill
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6865234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EastDuquesne/pseuds/EastDuquesne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Pourquoi agissez-vous ainsi ? Nous ne sommes pas ici de notre plein gré, pour information.</p><p>– Certainement, acquiesça Napoléon, mais comme Gaby l'a si bien dit, nous sommes "en période de réflexion", ce qui signifie que nous devons nous calmer avant d'espérer sortir. »</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mise en Quarantaine

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Locked Room Affair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817267) by [Ingu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingu/pseuds/Ingu). 



> Prompt fill proposé par schizoress: Gaby met Napoléon et Illya au coin.

 Cela faisait déjà dix minutes et Illya faisait toujours les cent pas. Chose remarquable que l'obstination chez les Russes, reconnut Napoléon. Le simple fait de le regarder lui donnait le tournis.

 

Soudain, Illya s'arrêta et se retourna prestement vers Napoléon :

 

« Vous pouvez crocheter la serrure », lui fit-il remarquer.

« En effet », en convint-il, méfiant et peu coopératif.

 

Illya fit un pas de côté, et désigna la porte de ses deux mains puisque manifestement ce dont il parlait échappait complètement à l'Américain. Ce dernier y jeta un coup d'œil, puis reporta son regard sur le Russe.

Il le dévisagea, les lèvres pincées de colère, comme si Napoléon venait de lui faire la plus grande offense ; cependant, cela ne sembla pas affecter le moins du monde le brun qui faisait montre d'un détachement inébranlable.

 

« Très bien, dans ce cas donnez-moi vos outils », siffla Illya en tendant impérieusement la main.

 

Napoléon fit un pas en arrière, le toisant d'un air outré :

 

« Non.

– Pourquoi réagissez-vous ainsi ? Nous ne sommes pas ici de notre plein gré, pour information.

– Certainement, acquiesça Napoléon, mais comme Gaby l'a si bien dit, nous sommes "en période de réflexion", ce qui signifie que nous devons nous calmer avant d'espérer sortir. Tous les deux, ajouta-t-il en martelant ses mots.

– M'enfermer dans une pièce n'est pas la meilleure façon de me calmer.

– Essayez de vous y habituer, répliqua-t-il sur un ton désinvolte. Vous seriez surpris de constater quels effets un confinement prolongé peut avoir.

– J'en connais les effets. Et je ne les affectionne pas particulièrement. »

 

Napoléon maqua un temps d'arrêt. _Tiens donc,_ pensa-t-il.

 

« Ça vous arrive souvent de vous retrouver dans un espace clos ? »

 

L'attention d'Illya se reporta aussitôt sur Napoléon, une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard. Il en avait trop dit, et il en prenait pleinement conscience que maintenant. L'Américain esquissa un sourire poli, respirant l'innocence. Ce n'est pas comme s'il nourrissait des pensées hostiles envers le KGB, et ce malgré leur très mauvaise réputation.

Illya ne dit mot ; il préféra reprendre ses allées et venues, et Napoléon son observation de ce manège, qui d'ailleurs ne tarda pas à lui redonner le vertige.

 

« Vous savez, nous pourrions mettre à profit ce "temps de reflexion" pour faire plus ample connaissance, » tenta Napoléon, en espérant qu'une attitude amicale lui fasse gagner des points, au moins quelques uns pour avoir essayer.

« Non, asséna Illya, aussi peu coopératif que son compagnon d'infortune plus tôt. Ne comptez pas là-dessus.

– Très bien, rétorqua l'Américain tout en s'adossant confortablement contre le mur. Si jamais vous changez d'avis, je suis là. »

 

Illya en fit de même contre le mur opposé, mettant enfin un terme à ses inlassables va-et-vient. Avec les bras et les chevilles croisés, il avait l'air de l'espion le plus renfrogné qui soit. Après deux minutes d'un silence pesant, le Russe recommença à le scruter.

Napoléon, qui sentait le regard insistant de son associé lui brûler la peau, se décida enfin à lui demander :

 

« Avez-vous quelque chose à me dire, où comptez-vous me dévisager de la sorte encore longtemps ? »

 

Illya détourna la tête, ce qui valut à Napoléon un effort considérable pour ne pas soupirer d'exaspération.

 

« Où avez-vous acheté votre costume ? » s'enquit-il alors.

 

Napoléon haussa les sourcils. De tout ce qu'il s'attendait à entendre de la part d'Illya, c'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle il avait pensé.

 

« Sartoria Domenico Caraceni. » Rien d'autre que le tailleur sur-mesure le plus célèbre d'Italie, naturellement.

– Ça, j'en doute fort, marmonna-t-il. Il est hideux. »

 

Il lui arrivait de faire preuve de patience, seulement en ce moment même, l'individu qu'il avait en face de lui la mettait à rude épreuve.

 

« Je ne mentirai jamais sur l'origine de ce costume qui est, par ailleurs, ajouta-t-il piqué à vif, un modèle classique, » et il illustra ses propos en attirant l'attention d'Illya sur son costume d'un bleu marine profond, cousu-main, entièrement ajusté en canevas, fait sur mesure selon ses exigences et spécifications. Ce costume était vraiment l'un de ses favoris.

« Peu importe que ce soit du tissu bas de gamme. On vous a escroqué si vous pensez que c'est un Caraceni. »

 

Cette fois-ci, Napoléon avait épuisé son capital patience. Il n'allait certainement pas laisser passer un tel affront.

 

« Ceci est un costume en laine et soie fine en super 250s de Loro Piana, riposta-t-il hargneusement.

– Si vous le dites, Cowboy. »

 

Napoléon fulminait. _Même le chiendent ne se laissera jamais goûter par ta mauvaise langue,_ se retint-il de cracher à ce visage si ouvertement suffisant.

Il décolla son dos du mur et se dressa de toute sa hauteur, l'allure altière, les bras ouverts dans une attitude de défi.

 

« Vous voulez vérifier par vous-même ? »

 

Illya lui lança un regard noir, les dents serrées, rendant ainsi sa mâchoire et les muscles de son cou encore plus saillants. Napoléon fut l'espace d'un instant aux abonnés absents ; sa frustration, initialement causée par les piques du Russe, trouvait à présent une source radicalement différente. Et il lui était désormais impossible de ranimer totalement son animosité.

À peine eut-il le temps de reprendre contenance qu'Illya s'approchait de lui d'une démarche assurée, et subitement, l'air de la pièce se retrouva compressé entre eux. Ce fut à ce moment précis que Napoléon se rendit compte du peu d'espace qu'il y avait entre son dos et le mur.

Illya s'immobilisa à quelques centimètres seulement de Napoléon, qui ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière ; son regard rencontra alors celui d'Illya, sombre et résolu. Napoléon se demanda distraitement s'il était toujours question du costume, ou si son associé avait autre chose derrière la tête. Étant donné la façon dont il le zieutait, il penchait pour la deuxième option.

Alors, avec une nonchalance insoutenable, Illya leva les mains, la tête inclinée comme s'il considérait avec une attention toute particulière où il devrait les poser en premier. Napoléon, d'une rigidité quasi cadavérique, était envahi d'une anticipation teintée de vigilance, et ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre qu'à la proximité d'Illya et à cette inadmissible poche d'air qui les séparait encore.

Illya posa finalement ses larges mains sur les épaules de Napoléon, qui soudain se sentit petit. Il ne décrochait pas son regard de celui Napoléon, un regard pénétrant, troublant, si bien que ce dernier ne put en déceler le véritable sens. Sans cesser de l'observer et toujours avec cette atroce indolence, Illya fit doucement glisser ses mains le long des bras de l'Américain, pour remonter ensuite au niveau de sa taille.

Une légère exclamation lui échappa, et son corps entier tressaillit malgré lui lorsqu'Illya le toucha juste au-dessus des hanches. Il y eut un bref instant où tous deux se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient atteint un point de non-retour ; un sourire narquois se forma alors sur les lèvres de Napoléon.

 

« Cela est-il à votre convenance, Péril Rouge ? »

 

Illya plissa les yeux, puis les baissa. Napoléon en fit de même, suivant du regard les mains du Russe qui effleuraient le tissu, insistant délicatement sur les muscles fermes de son ventre, remontant inexorablement vers son torse, pour enfin reposer solidement sur ses pectoraux. De ses mains émanait une délicieuse chaleur ; d'Illya, l'accord harmonieux de poivre et de bois de santal. Les paupières closes, Napoléon prit une profonde inspiration, laissant cette puissante fragrance l’enivrer. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit à nouveau, il croisa le regard déstabilisant d'Illya, obscurci de désir, et sut alors exactement ce qu'il voulait.

Napoléon eut un de ses sourires en coin, à la fois charmant et goguenard ; peu de gens y résistaient, et il le savait parfaitement bien.

Et pour cause, l'instant d'après les doigts d'Illya étaient enchevêtrés dans les boucles brunes, ce dernier tirant Napoléon à lui dans une fiévreuse étreinte. Le baiser était brutal, animal ; le goût des lèvres d'Illya était grisant, et un feu féroce irradiait dans tout son être, il avait l'impression qu'un torrent de lave impétueux le submergeait tout entier, pour se retirer subitement et le laisser frissonnant. Il attira sauvagement le Russe vers lui, l'empoignant comme si sa vie en dépendait, lui commandant silencieusement de venir toujours plus près. Son dos heurta le mur, et le corps tout entier d'Illya se retrouva pressé contre lui. Un gémissement se fit entendre ; il ignorait s'il venait de lui ou d'Illya, en revanche ce qu'il savait, c'était que l'une des mains du blond courut le long de son flanc pour se retrouver sur sa taille, et il savait aussi qu'il n'en avait plus rien à faire de ce qui était approprié ou non.

Illya l'écrasait de tout son poids, et malgré tout, ce n'était pas suffisant pour Napoléon ; il le saisit par la taille de son pantalon et fit rouler ses hanches vers l'avant. À ce contact inattendu, Illya pantela, et Napoléon ne se rappela pas avoir entendu de son plus excitant. Après une courte trêve qu'Illya mit à profit pour reprendre son souffle, il reprit leur baiser là où il l'avait arrêté, avec encore plus de ferveur.

 

Mais quelques secondes plus tard, Illya n'était plus là.

 

Les bras vides et le souffle erratique, Napoléon était complètement abasourdi par cette interruption si abrupte. Illya se reculait lentement, échevelé, débraillé, les lèvres encore rougies par leur échange farouche.

 

Et dans la main, l'étui de crochets de Napoléon.

 

Sidéré par tant d'aplomb, Napoléon se tenait là, immobile.

 

« J'espère pour vous que c'est une de vos blagues douteuses. »

 

Illya avait encore les pupilles dilatées, et sa respiration commençait tout juste à redevenir régulière, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas pour autant d'arborer un sourire des plus victorieux.

 

« Au fait, dit-il tandis qu'il ouvrait le boîtier et qu'il prenait les outils nécessaires, votre costume n'est pas si mal. » Puis, comme si de rien n'était, il se tourna vers la porte et s'affaira à crocheter la serrure.

 

Napoléon, toujours interdit, ne put que jeter un regard assassin là où se trouvait un instant plus tôt ce traître de Russe, ne pouvant reconnaître qu'il était tombé dans un piège aussi grossier. Cette ruse était vieille comme le monde, et Napoléon lui-même y avait d'ailleurs eu recours maintes et maintes fois. C'était tout bonnement inconcevable. Il n'aurait jamais pensé Illya capable d'une telle manœuvre, ou peut-être avait-il sous-estimé à quel point il était fourbe.

Son monologue intérieur fut coupé par l'audible cliquetis que fit la porte en se déverrouillant, ce qui ramena toute son attention sur l'objet de son mépris.

Illya avait déjà ouvert la porte, et cependant qu'il sortait, il se tourna vers Napoléon. Un léger rictus flottait sur ses lèvres, et une lueur malicieuse passa dans son regard, ce qui provoqua de nouveau une vague de désir chez l'Américain.

 

« Je serai heureux de poursuivre cet... échange, déclara Illya en lui envoyant l'étui qu'il attrapa d'une main leste. Mais pas ici. Ici, c'est pour se refroidir les idées, pas pour les échauffer. »

 

Napoléon, qui était en train d'inspecter minutieusement l'état de ses précieux outils, se figea. Sa déception et sa frustration alimentèrent soudain un feu tout autre.

 

Après qu'Illya eut quitté la pièce, il ne le suivit pas en courant, mais il est certain qu'il accéléra le pas.


End file.
